Manos Vacias
by Belisama
Summary: Aion se encuentra una verdad un poco antes de regresar a la tierra mientras espera en el infierno. Es YAOI, AionChrono.Por favor abstengase de leer si no les gusta la idea.


Titulo: Manos Vacías

Advertencia: Es YAOI, más especifico **Aoin/Chrono**…si no les agrada por favor no lo lean cualquier comentario sobre la forma de redacción es bien recibido mientras sea constructivo. La historia y personajes de Chrono Crusade pertenecen a Moriyama Daisuke & Co. No ganó absolutamente nada con esto…bueno tal vez que alguien quiera lincharme ToT.

_Pensamientos. _

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**"Nosotros nos enamoramos a tal extremo…que temblamos"**

Aion.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El amor entre los demonios era muy diferente del preconcebido por los humanos, el amor era instinto y subyugación, era un juego de poder sobre la pareja…de posesión, de excitación…no existía el auto sacrificio solo el beneficio carnal o de status; el amor entre su raza era darlo todo sin excusa y quizás no recibir nada. Conocía las reglas para jugar pero nunca tuvo la necesidad pura de apostar, quizás una partida o una tirada de naipes, nunca un riesgo.

Su único peligro había sido el demonio frente a él.

El único que literalmente lo había hecho temblar.

El sabor de la piel, el olor, el increíble placer que producía enterrarse en ese cuerpo hasta alcanzar el clímax.

-Hermoso.-Murmuro pasando sus dedos sobre la frente pálida, apartando mechones de cabello índigo, maravillándose del siniestro pero hermoso contraste de la piel y cabellera. Tersa y suave. Revelo aquel rostro que había visto tantas veces en sueños de todo tipo, unas facciones hermosas que llevarían a cualquier santo a cometer sodomía si tan solo se esforzara un poco, ojos grandes dorados encerrados en una anillo de rubí, pupilas agatadas, pestañas demasiado largas para dar una apariencia masculina en su totalidad… una cara que nunca compartió parecido con alguna otra en el Pandemonium.

Aion sonrió al ver lo vació de aquel rostro, la falto de emociones, todo lo contrario de lo que alguna vez fue, ahora simplemente era como una estatua a quien su creador olvido colocar expresiones, quizás a falta de tiempo o quizás a falta de deseos. Lo cierto es que en ese momento, Chrono, el pecador, Chrono el redentor, el traidor y su ex amante…Chrono quien era el único al que llamo pareja, candido, puro, virgen cuando lo llevo por primera vez a su lecho.

Ese Chrono era ahora una efigie, una figura tallada de la pared misma de donde emergía.

Sus ojos siguieron la línea del cuerpo. La mitad superior tronco, cuello y cabeza brotaba del muro de la cueva, sus brazos sin embargo estaban cubiertos por aquel granito rojo como lo estaba el resto de su cuerpo. Él conocía muy bien lo que en ese momento estaba pasando, ese era el castigo impuesto a los rebeldes como ellos, esta era la versión de la prisión para los demonios¿Quién digo que se esfumaban, un demonio nunca moría, aquellos que tenían mala suerte regresaban a la Gran Madre y renacían de nuevo, en cambio lo que eran exorcizados vagaban un tiempo entre los mundos…pero los Pecadores, esos eran encerrados aquí mismo condenados a estar confinados en sus propias mentes; pero ningún castigo era eterno y su madre algún día los perdonaría…ya fuera que liberara sus mentes o los absorbiera.

Al final no importaba, volvías al ciclo y olvidabas todo…o te liberabas, no era extraño, los fuertes lo conseguían…él rompió con facilidad asombrosa las cadenas…tal vez se debía a que Pandemonium no estaba completa.

Sonrió ante la idea. Ciertamente era su culpa el caos que existía en el reino en ese momento.

Mas había algo que su poder no lograba.

Observo el resto de la cueva, era simplemente un panal de piedra, solo roca sobre roca, nada en especial. Sus compañeros estaban ahí, Shader estaba ahí, Rizel, Genai, Viede.

Atrapados en las memorias de sus existencias hasta que estas fueran borradas por Pandemonium.

No podía despertar a los demás. Si no eran capaces de liberarse por si mismos nada podía hacer como tampoco le era posible encontrar la salida de ese lugar…lo recorrió mas de una vez, todas las galerías, cada pasillo…todas las paredes repletas de seres como ellos pero ninguno mostraba reaccionar a su presencia o voz. Se quedaría ahí hasta que la reina decidiera lo contrario.

Lo extraño era sin embargo la pared donde había encontrado al buen Chrono, era la única roja, resaltaba entre el grisáceo aburrido del lugar…él joven Devorador siempre fue especial, nunca aceptado por completo pero alabado por donde cruzaba…aun Duffau mostraba sin duda alguna su favoritismo por del demonio menor, un punto suave si así se le quería llamar.

Aion volvió sus ojos al impávido demonio a su lado. Había rumores sobre él y la fuerte teoría de que alguna vez fue un ángel, un enviado de Dios, un inocente arrastrado al Infierno tras la Gran Rebelión Celestial, un Dominio, un protector de la cuarta esfera…del Orden del Universo…Chesed.

Convertido en todo lo contrario, en un Devorador, un Gamchicoth.

Cuatro alas…solo conocía a un tipo de seres que tenía cuatro alas, aun entre los demonios.

-Dulce ironía.-Murmuro colocándose frente a él, pegando su rostro al de Chrono.-Aun aquí eres demasiado brillante, demasiado poderoso, demasiado inocente…pero eres mió.

Cerró sus dedos sobre el mentón y alzo el rostro, ojos vacíos se encontraron con los suyos, carne fría casi helada bajo su toque, piel horriblemente blanca contra su mano como un pedazo de mármol pulido…ciertamente no era el hermoso color rosado que tenia antes.

Solo podía significar su falta de alimento.

Sustancia y sangre.

La muestra de que Chrono estaba siendo preparado para el renacimiento.

-Lo entiendes ¿verdad?.-Pregunto y como era de esperarse no recibió respuesta pero no importo, coloco sus labios sobre aquellos fríos y azules, aun había rastros de aquel sabor que tanto amaba, el sabor a pureza simple, polvo de estrellas, el origen mismo del universo…al poder de Dios.

Profundizo el beso, buscando un poco mas de aquella sensación, mas solo encontró el vago fantasma que lo dejo insatisfecho, una amargura en su boca que sabia por experiencia nunca se iba a pesar de todo lo que tomara o comiera. Ya una vez había intentado olvidar, cuando Chrono decidió que la santa Magdalena era más importante que su destino, que su deber…que su líder…su pareja.

Ya no quedaba energía o vida en ese cascaron, nadie había salvado a Chrono, ni Dios ni Pandemonium protegieron algo de aquella chispa para la siguiente vida del demonio.

Pagaron con vació el sacrificio.

-¿Dónde esta ahora tu querida santa?.-Pregunto en un suspiro, cerrando los ojos.-De seguro ardiendo en el infierno por realizar un pacto con un demonio…esa clase de traición no se perdona¿verdad¿es lo que quieres Chrono¿renacer junto a ella¿vivir una vida mortal?…es lo que esperas y lo que te prometieron, sabes que no te dejare¿verdad, fue un error darte tantas libertades…-Enterró sus uñas en la carne, no broto el dulce aroma de la sangre sino otra fragancia, flores y miel.

El olor provoco una reacción inmediata en él, se alejo de aquella inmóvil figura como si lo quemara, sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa…paso un momento, luego otro instante en que todo se desmarañaba en su cabeza, en que cada pieza caía en su lugar y formaba la imagen final del rompecabezas. La claridad del momento lo abrumo, la respuesta lo hizo reír, risa que hizo eco en la cámara.

La ira hizo el resto, con sus garras sujetó los costados del demonio con fuerza.-Llévame hasta donde estés.-Murmuro clavando sus ojos en la mascara vacía de emociones.

Jalo con fuerza, jalo hacia él, queriendo arrancar de la pared tan preciada joya.-No pensarías que iba a marcharme con las manos vacías por ti.-Hubo un sonido desagradable que apago sus palabras, como el de la porcelana desquebrajándose…en sus manos quedo el torso blanco.

Un estuche.

Una figura falsa de porcelana.

No había nada ahí, ese cuerpo era en verdad un cascarón.

Dios o el Diablo habían salvado a Chrono dejando en su lugar una muñeca que se deshizo frente a sus ojos como si tratara de arena.

Una vez más se habían burlado de él. Ahora lo comprendía todo, uno nació por el otro, uno fue sacrificado para detener su revolución, para encajar la última pieza en la maquinaria de Dios.

Chrono **fue** **enviado** del cielo no robado de él.

Lo habían timado, seducido con lo único que pensó Dios jamás dejaría ir.

Nunca fueron los hermanos Chistopher, nunca fue Pandemonium, ni Maria Magdalena, el único lazo que necesito alguna vez para tomar la Línea Astral estuvo a su lado pero lo disfrazaron con un rostro y una ingenuidad, ignorancia, del que nunca pudo ver más allá.

Ira.

Por primera vez en todos sus siglos de existencia, sentía la esencia pura de su origen.

Comenzó a temblar, nunca había sentido la traición en su propia piel y era fría, dolorosa en cierta medida.

¿Esto era lo que había sentido cuando arranco sus cuernos¿era ese dolor en su pecho lo que hizo gritar a Chrono cuando caía al precipicio?

_Chrono_.

Era la delgada línea que separaba el bien del mal.

_Una Dominación verdadera._

Equilibraba la creación.

_Orden._

Tan única como maravillosa, una Dominación nunca tomaba forma al menos que Dios mismo lo ordenara.

Clavo sus uñas en el muro rojo, dejando surcos en la piedra. Alzo sus ojos hacia la bóveda obscura, un nuevo plan se formaba en su cabeza…una nueva telaraña, una nueva sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios…ahora tenia una razón más para salir de su prisión.

-Desde hoy voy a seguirte en toda dirección…

Ahora tenía una razón más para llegar al Paraíso.

-No importa a donde vayas o donde estés…iré por ti.

Pudo escuchar a lo lejos un sonido, quizás un eco en su cabeza, Pandemonium hablaba de resurrección.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

FIN

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Wow, si llegaste hasta aquí te lo agradezco, para aquellos que no lo saben una Dominación es uno de los coros celestiales, pertenece a la segunda triada y es el cuarto coro, en judaísmo esta estrechamente relacionada con la cuarta esfera o Sephiroth (Chesed) que se produjeron en la creación y sostienen a la misma, al menos eso entendí.

Un gamchicoth, o devorador, son los demonios opuestos y se encargan de la confusión y el caos, ellos consumen la cuarta esfera con sus acciones.


End file.
